Clausing a Problem (Lickerwick)
Clausing a Problem is the 11th comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 11th comic overall. It released on April 10, 2019. Synopsis Some guy comes. Blizzy is suspicious about the guy. Full Plot Lickerwick and his friends are shown working at the Toy Zone again. Lickerwick is putting products on the shelves and checking product shipments. Kohle is typing up Toy Zone catalogs on a computer and Sparks fixes one of the machines in the arcade room. After Lickerwick finishes his job, he looks outside from one of the store windows and wonders if he is keeping his promise of restoring Christmas cheer in Dank Meme City. Sparks comforts and tells him that he is doing the best that he can. Sparks uses his Christmas Cheer checker invention and it shows that he is restoring the spirit of Christmas in Dank Meme City by a low percent. Lickerwick then wonders how he is going to restore the other majority of spirit in the city. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, shadow-like beasts have arrived from the icy mountains near the town. The North Pole Defensive Unit, consisting of military-like elves are defending the city and fighting the monsters but the beasts are too strong for them to defend against. The monsters destroy all of the presents and buildings. Afterwards, the beasts bite all of the residents in the North Pole which results in the monsters absorbing their Christmas spirit to become more powerful and enhanced creatures and the people to become mind-controlled. A few monsters try to attack Santa Claus but Santa Claus fights them and defends himself. Max Missiletoe, one of the remaining commando elves working for the North Pole Defensive Unit helps Santa Claus fight the beasts and scans them to find out that the beasts can only be defeated by a person with the purest Christmas spirit. Using a Christmas cheer scanner, they find out that the person with the purest spirit is Lickerwick in Dank Meme City. Together, they use Santa's Sleigh to escape the North Pole and fly over to the gloomy city. Meanwhile, the beasts begin to multiply and take over the giant surrounding area around the North Pole while other beasts run away searching for someone. Lickerwick decides to help out people in Dank Meme City but his attempts fail as people seem to not care about Christmas anymore. The giant tree in the center of Dank Meme City is taken down and everyone resumes to their normal average lives. Lickerwick is deeply saddened about this as he thinks that he failed to complete his self-proclaimed purpose. Meanwhile, Santa and his gang flies through the skies in search for Lickerwick. They come close and almost accidentally hit a plane which in turn, causes the plane to dodge them and crash into the ground. Meanwhile, the Know Your Meme Aerospace Defense Command (KYMADC) spots their sleigh and believe them to be an air threat. They launch a missile shooting the sleigh down and crashing onto the ground. The KYMADC notifies the Know Your Meme Army about the "big attack" and sends military soldiers and tanks to approach the "threat". Santa and Max are approached by the army and runs away using special technology that allows them to become invisible which causes all of their items and equipment to be lost. Santa and Max are being known as wanted fugitives around the city and the two arrive at the Toy Zone to recruit Lickerwick to save the North Pole and Christmas. Blizzy is suspicious about this as she finds out about them being criminals and believes that they are pretending to be who they are. Santa and Max try to prove this but unfortunately can't due to all of their equipment being left back. They suddenly spot Kohle and decide not to help them as Kohle is apart of the Damon species who tortures and punishes children who misbehave on Christmas. Kohle tries to prove otherwise but can't remember anything good he did over the course of staying at the Toy Zone. Suddenly, one of the shadow-like beasts arrives and fights the crew. Santa and Max try to protect them but they both get bitten by the monster. The monster bites and carries Kohle and Santa with him. Lickerwick tries to stop him with his fire powers but isn't able to due to not mastering his powers yet. The monster runs off with the hostages and Max begs for them to join him on saving Santa and restoring cheer throughout Dank Meme City by traveling to the North Pole. Blizzy tries to convince that Max and Santa are wanted criminals as spoken about in the news and are trying to manipulate Lickerwick into one of their schemes. However, Lickerwick believes that he is the real Santa Claus and wants to help restore cheer in the city. The rest of the gang decide to come along to help Lickerwick. Lickerwick is excited and Blizzy asks Max how are they going to find "Santa" and Kohle at the North Pole, which Max says that he has no idea but they will find out a way and that he's only rescuing Santa. The others, except Lickerwick, are furious and they tell him to help Kohle as well for else they, including Lickerwick, will not assist him in the journey. Max reluctantly agrees to help them as Lickerwick is the only one that can defeat the monsters with his Christmas spirit and true powers. Max spots a tiny part of fur from the shadow monster on him which points them in a direction. Blizzy then tells them that they can scan the fur using help from Schroeder. They visit him and Schroeder scans the fur part. He tells the gang that the fur part is pointing them at the direction where the monster is located and makes a compass for them. Afterwards, Schroeder wishes them good luck and they head off on their journey. A mysterious shadow being also starts to follow them in the shadows. Lickerwick and the gang travel through forests, mountains, and villages in order to find Santa and Kohle. They battle shadow monsters throughout the way and Max encourages Lickerwick to unlock his true powers in order to defeat the monsters but sadly can't. After a long while, Max loses the fur piece and the gang is lost. Blizzy goes crazy and attacks Max for being a stranger and fooling them in order for them to get lost in the middle of nowhere. After a long fight, the mysterious shadow being reveals himself and help heal Lickerwick and his friends. Lickerwick asks him who is he but tells him that its not important and what is important is unlocking his power to defeat the beasts. Lickerwick and the mysterious shadow being train together in order for Lickerwick to perform fire-related powers such as shooting fiery projectiles, making fire rain from above, and summoning little flame minions to do his biding. Blizzy believes that Santa and the mysterious shadow being are the same person and that Max is trying to trick them into something. Max tries to deny this but can't as the others start to believe him. After Lickerwick masters his abilities, the mysterious being leaves in a flash. A bunch of shadow beasts come to stop Lickerwick but he uses his newfound abilities to slay them and retrieve stolen Christmas spirit that Max collects. A monster bites Max but flees after Lickerwick scares it away with his big transformation ability. With Lickerwick's newfound abilities, Lickerwick senses the path to the North Pole while the others follow him along the way. Max starts to wonder about the mysterious being that helped Lickerwick unlock his true powers. Max finds another fur piece on him and the gang starts to travel again. Lickerwick protects and slays the beasts in order for Max to collect the spirits the beasts drop. They eventually arrive at the North Pole where Max uses the spirits he collected in the center of the town and restore the North Pole. However, before he can do so, a force field is trapped around Lickerwick and shadow monsters. The shadow monsters are revealed to be the ones who kidnapped Kohle and Santa from earlier and turned evil. Kohle and Santa are mind controlled and attack Lickerwick. Lickerwick slays the monsters but tries to avoid both Kohle and Santa's attacks as the mind controlled Kohle and Santa say mean comments and insults to Lickerwick, discouraging him and makes him think about his purpose of spreading Christmas cheer. These events trigger Lickerwick to use his power but it gets disrupted by his friends telling him to not activate them. Both of them are about to kill Lickerwick but the mysterious shadow being comes out and attacks them. Lickerwick asks who is he and the person reveals himself as the Candlemaker and Lickerwick's creator, ending the issue. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Schroeder * Santa Claus * Max Missiletoe * The Candlemaker Trivia Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:April Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick